


1214 baker street

by cloudruniere



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sherlock AU, transferring from hachannie livejournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudruniere/pseuds/cloudruniere
Summary: "your pupils are dilated, kyungsoo."





	1214 baker street

"what are you doing." kyungsoo deadpans when he walks into the tiny, green wallpapered apartment of 1214 baker street and the first thing he sees is jongin hanging upside down by lying flat against the coffee table.

"letting the blood rush to my head." jongin answers as he slightly shifts.

kyungsoo rolls his eyes as he enters the room, letting the front entrance slam behind him and calls out, "MRS. BYUN! MRS. BYUN!"

"she's out." jongin says after kyungsoo takes a single lap around the house only to receive no reply from the short (-tempered) housing lady that lives below them. she normally watches after the two because of the constant work they have going in their lives and had made it her duty to take care of them. kyungsoo is thankful for her kindness and never fails to amuse him when she scolds jongin when he gets too carried away.

today had been rarely mundane, with jongin ordering kyungsoo to visit detective park at the office to ask about any news from the parents of the girl that had been murdered last week. it was a dead end case from what the police assume but kyungsoo never fails in thinking jongin has a plan up his sleeve, so he left for downtown without question. now he's back with information that jongin wouldn't like to hear so seeing as he was entertaining himself in the living room, kyungsoo thought it be best to let jongin finish his meandering before they dive back into the darker part of their lives.

"alright then," kyungsoo drawls as he takes a seat on an armchair parallel to jongin. the clock ticks awkwardly in the silent apartment, jongin looking like he fell asleep and kyungsoo drumming his fingers to the boring beat of the ticks. "so..."

jongin hums. "was it the boyfriend?"

kyungsoo nods, "the parents said they had an argument the night before yuseong disappeared. his bike was found at a dump yesterday so the police went to run some tests on the substance they found on the seat. it was blood but not from her, it was from him. the police speculate that she fought back before he struck her and dumped her near the train tracks, then rode to the dump, bleeding from a deep cut, and threw away the bike. the police went this morning to catch him at the uni and they were questioning him when i arrived. nothing more i suppose since everything points to him."

it's quiet as the echo of kyungsoo's report sinks in the room and suddenly breaks when jongin yells, "BORING!"

kyungsoo scoffs, "only because you didn't solve it. relationship problems too little for mr. kim?"

jongin quickly sits up, his purple night gown shimmering as the sun from outside beams in. he spins around and narrows his eye at kyungsoo. "what did you say, mr. do?"

kyungsoo cocks an eyebrow. "not repeating it."

jongin stands up and starts to pace. "nothing is stimulating me right now. my brain will ooze out my eardrums if i don't even try to use it, i mean, c'mon- WHEN AM I GOING TO BE CHALLENGED?!"

"would you like to scrounge the city for a beheading maybe?" kyungsoo suggests. he was starting to get hungry, maybe mrs. byun left some food for them to eat. he heads to the kitchen before getting a reply and nearly jumps through the roof when he opens the refrigerator door and sees a man's head sitting on a shelf. he shuts the fridge and hangs his head. "jongin..."

"by the way, zitao gave me a head this morning."

kyungsoo nods. the last time jongin's lab assistant decided to give them a head had been the first time kyungsoo step foot into baker street and he almost chuckles at the not-so-fond-but-close-as-he-can-get memory.

"he still pining after you?" kyungsoo asks, returning to the living room with a bottle of water. nothing seems very appetizing anymore.

jongin whips his body around and leans his head to the side. "pining? why would he be pining? please kyungsoo, if he can't keep our relationship professional then i wouldn't have him around in the first place."

kyungsoo shrugs. "you know he likes you, you just like knowing you know and he doesn't. it's cruel actually."

the next thing he registers is jongin right in front of him, standing far too close to be comfortable. "what's cruel is that i am bored and you're not taking advantage of that."

kyungsoo's eyes grow larger and jongin chuckles. "mrs. byun is home."

soon enough a chirpy hello is ringing throughout the building but neither of the males move.

"i guess i have to challenge myself another way." jongin says, backing away and kyungsoo realizes only now that he feels like he could breathe.

as jongin turns to leave he calls out one more thing, "your pupils are dilated, kyungsoo."

kyungsoo fumbles with his response, "are not!"

"don't let my cruelty affect you." jongin's voice echoes. "i already know."

**Author's Note:**

> twt @babyleIe


End file.
